


Ashayam, My Beloved

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [44]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Joanna's Discovery, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprises, Vulcan Kissing, denials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Joanna's Discovery"Joanna catches her father in Spock's arms.





	Ashayam, My Beloved

Joanna was in the bathroom, and McCoy wondered what to tell Spock of her suspicions. He did not hear the outer door open.

“Ashayam,” Spock murmured behind McCoy and slid his arms around him.

Those arms felt so good that McCoy settled back against Spock. Only when he heard Joanna, did McCoy remember her presence.

“I knew it!” Joanna crowed.

Spock froze. “Joanna?”

“Damn romantic Vulcan! Breaking in here and accosting me!”

“Don’t deny it, Daddy! Otherwise, you’ll break Spock’s heart.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” McCoy brushed his fingertips over Spock’s hands. “My beloved.”

“Yes!“ Joanna crowed in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
